


Don't Be Nervous, I'm Here

by gender_neutral_panda



Category: Phan, Phandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dan, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Smut, Top Phil, dan is a virgin, phil is not a virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gender_neutral_panda/pseuds/gender_neutral_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that Dan doesn’t want to have sex with Phil — because he every much wants to — it’s just that Dan’s a virgin and Phil, well, isn’t. Dan’s feels awkward to even put his own fingers in is arse; how would he feel about someone else’s in there? He knows it’s just Phil, but it’s fingers in his arse. And then it would be a dick in his arse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Nervous, I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> First actual gay smut scene I've written! I hope it's not to cringey.. I'm not a 12 year old or a virgin so it shouldn't be that bad!

It’s not that Dan doesn’t want to have sex with Phil — because he every much wants to — it’s just that Dan’s a virgin and Phil, well, isn’t. Dan’s feels awkward to even put his own fingers in is arse; how would he feel about someone else’s in there? He knows it’s just Phil, but it’s fingers in his arse. And then it would be a dick in his arse. The thought of doing that to Phil is different, because it would be pleasing Phil; and Phil has said that he likes it.

Dan first brings it up when they’re watching a cooking program one morning. “Phil,” he asks, voice slightly wobbly, “does it bug you that we haven’t had sex yet?”

Phil stops playing with Dan’s hair and moves away, turning to face the younger boy. “Dan,” he looks at Dan seriously, “It doesn’t bug me. I want to make love to you, but I know you’re not ready. Is it bugging you?”

Dan quickly shakes his head. “I really want to, but I’m also really nervous.”

“Nervous about what, Bear?”

“Things going in my arse,” Dan blushes furiously.

Phil’s facial expression softens. “Dan, you know that it feels weird at first, right? But then once it stops hurting and you start really enjoying it, you don’t focus on the weird feeling, just how good it feels.”

I am talking about how things will feel in my arse at ten o’clock in the morning, Dan thinks to himself.

“Oh,” is what Dan says instead, still red.

“Do you want to stop talking about it” Phil asks, and Dan nods his head.

Phil opens his arms and the younger boy clambers into them, and that’s how they stay for the rest of the morning.

The second time Dan brings it up, they’re making out in Dan’s bed after a long day of editing.

“Phil — ah — could we, uh, maybe try the — oh fuck — thing?” Dan pants, as Phil’s grinding down against him. Phil stops his movements and raises himself up using his arms.

“What thing, Bear?” he asks, breathing heavily himself.

“The butt thing,” Dan says, thankful for the darkness that hides his blush.

“Are you sure?” Phil reaches over and turns on the light.

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it since we talked those weeks ago. I really want to try it, please?”

“You’re sure?” Phil clarifies again, and Dan nods.

“Please.”

Dan ends up loving it; blushing and squirming for the first little bit, making Phil ask if he needs to stop (Dan begs for him not to), but the second Phil hits Dan’s prostate, Dan’s moaning and completely loses it, begging for faster, harder, anything.

Phil gladly complies, going from one, to two, to three fingers thrusting inside his boyfriend. Slow, fast, slow. Phil awkwardly leans up to kiss Dan, and ends up slipping, throwing his whole body forward and thrusting three fingers deep into Dan.

Phil’s about to apologize profusely, when Dan’s back arches and he almost shouts as he comes in between both their bodies.

“I’m so sorry, are you hurt?” Phil asks, raising up off of the younger boy once Dan settles again.

“Quite the opposite, really,” Dan says, reaching over to the bedside table to grab some tissues and to put the lube back. Once Dan’s cleaned up, he makes grabby hands for his boyfriend who settles back onto the younger boy and cuddles Dan until they both fall asleep.

 

The Third and final time Dan brings him up, Phil is almost four fingers deep in the younger boy, drawing the best sounds from Dan’s mouth.

“Phil, oh God, right there, please just put your fucking dick in me,” Dan manages to get out in between moans, making Phil stutter with his movements, but not stopping like before.

“Yeah, you want my cock?” Phil thrusts his fingers harder, making Dan whimper and moan.

“Yes, please!” Dan cries out, gripping the sheets tightly.

“You’re sure that’s what you want, hm?” Phil smirks, only half-teasing. Dan and Phil have talked about ways for Phil to make sure he’s okay without stopping the moment, and it turns out that Dan is really into dirty talking.

“I’m so fucking sure, please just fuck me. I really want it,” Dan whines, bucking his hips up.

“Alright, no need to be so slutty, Dan” Phil lightly smacks the younger boys thigh and pulling his fingers out, making Dan whimper.

Phil reaches behind him to grab the lube again, coating his  hard cock generously, before positioning himself over Dan, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“I love you,” Phil says seriously.

“I love you too, so much,” Dan replies.

They kiss then, and Phil pushes in, wincing when he sees the pain on Dan’s face.

“You okay?” Phil asks.

“Your cock is a lot bigger than your fingers,” Dan replies, “Can you just stay there for a minute?”

“Of course!” Phil exclaims, leaning down and kissing Dan, trying to take his mind from it.

“Please start moving now,” Dan begs as the kiss starts to get heated, and Phil starts to thrust slowly, making the younger boy underneath him moan.

Both boys are moaning now, Phil fighting the urge to just slam entirely into Dan and ravishing him like he’s wanted to for so many years.

They stay like that though, slow and loving with occasional kisses, moans  and a lot of ‘I love yous’ until they both finish, sweaty and bright eyed.

They lazily clean themselves up and fall back into a cuddle.

“I’m glad you were my first,” Dan says tiredly, snuggling closer to the older boy.

“I’m sorry you couldn’t be mine,” Phil replies, kissing the top of Dan’s head.

“It’s more than okay, it’s good that you’re more experienced than I am, I would have been even more nervous.”

“I love you, Bear,” Phil replies.

“I love you too, so much.”

The two fall into a peaceful sleep. and if Dan’s begging Phil for another go the next morning, no one but Phil needs to know.

 


End file.
